I'll Always Be There
by Write All the Time
Summary: They'll always be there for each other, throuh thick and thin. Collction of Neville/Luna oneshots, drabbles, etc.


**A/N: This is for the Your Favorite Couple: Scenarios/Competition Speed Writing Challenge over on the HPFC. My pairing is Neville/Luna. The scenario was the couple has the worst disagreement ever. **

**Just to let you know, I know this sucks. I just can't imagine Luna getting mad over simple things like she thinks he's cheating on her, and I can only imagine her getting mad over something that puts harm to someone she loves, so I came up with this!**

* * *

"NEVILLE!" Luna Lovegood exclaimed to her boyfriend of one year. "You're not going!"

"I _have _to go!" Neville persisted. It was one year after the Battle of Hogwarts, and the Ministry of Magic was know accepting applications for potential Aurors.

"You're still injured," Luna persisted. This was true. His arm was slightly bent weirdly, and his body had many scars, some of which still burned.

"Yes, I am, but I can do this, Luna," Neville replied. "I mean, my arm works almost 100% perfectly; it's just a little stiff, and my scars that are burning are burning less. Hey, I'm sounding like Harry."

"This is not a time for joking, Neville!" Luna exclaimed. Neville was shocked. He had never seen Luna yell at him before. This was like a whole other person was standing before him.

"Luna, I _really_ need to go," Neville said, trying to walk out the door, but Luna locked it with her wand.

"NO!" Luna exclaimed. "You are staying right here until you are fully healed! If you get hurt during training, you'll probably be in house-rest for a month, and I don't want that to happen to you!"

"Luna, I have to go," Neville persisted. "You don't understand. If I don't make it, everyone will be disappointed in me. My gran, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and you, hopefully. They all think that since I killed Nagini, I should become an Auror, and I want to make them proud."

"No," Luna said. "That's my final answer." She then stormed upstairs, leaving Neville very confused.

The next morning, Luna woke up in their flat, but Neville wasn't there. "NEVILLE!" Luna exclaimed. "NEVILLE! Where are you? Get out here!" She then saw a note on the kitchen counter. "Oh dear," she muttered.

The note read,

_Dear Luna, _

_I'm sorry, but I had to go to the Ministry of Magic for the Auror tryouts. Again, I'm sorry._

_Love, Neville_

"No, this cannot be happening," Luna muttered. She then quickly changed into her day clothes and Flooed to the Ministry of Magic.

She walked to the front desk and asked, "Where are the Auror tryouts?"

"Level 2," he replied bluntly.

"Thank you," Luna replied in the nicest tone she could muster. She then stormed over to the elevator and hit the 2 button. When she got there, she looked around for the Auror Department, and when she found it, she stormed in.

"I'm looking for Neville Longbottom," Luna said to the Auror that worked at the front desk.

The Auror looked at his paper and said, "Ah, yes, Longbottom. Room 104 along with . . . Potter, Weasley, Weasley, _Weasley_, and Granger."

"Thank you," Luna replied.

"Do you want me to send him a note?" the man asked.

"No, I'll be just fine," Luna replied through gritted teeth. She then walked down the hall to find Room 104. She opened the door calmly and walked in. She was introduced by a high-pitched scream.

"LUNA!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're here!" Luna could see that Neville's eyes were widened.

"Yes, I'm here, Ginny," Luna replied as Ginny hugged her.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked. "Are you trying out, too?"

"No, I'm here because I told a certain someone that I didn't want them to go to this thing, but he did it anyway," Luna replied, glaring at Neville.

"Neville," Ginny said angrily, turning around to face him. "You told me that Luna agreed to let you go here. Oh, you'd better watch out-"

"I got this," Luna interrupted. "Neville, could I please talk to you outside for a minute." She beckoned him outside, and Neville reluctantly walked outside with her.

"How could you deny me?" Luna screeched. "I told you _repeatedly _that you should not go, and what do you do? You go! How could you?"

"I'm sorry, but it's just that this morning the Ministry sent me an owl saying that I had to attend," Neville explained.

"Well, that would have been a nice thing to include in the note!" Luna exclaimed. She then muttered, "And you left me alone, carrying a child, and-"

"Wait, what?" Neville asked.

"What?" Luna asked, pretending that she didn't say anything.

"You said something like you were carrying a child," Neville explained, and Luna blushed.

"Well, um, yeah," Luna replied. "I found out yesterday, and I wanted to tell you yesterday, but we got into the argument, and-and I'm sorry." Luna started crying, and Neville enveloped her in a hug, stroking her hair.

"Shhh, it's alright. It's alright," Neville said to Luna while hugging her.

"I-it's j-j-just that I-I-I th-thought that y-y-you would be m-mad about the b-b-baby, and you w-wouldn't wa-want to k-k-keep it," Luna said through her tears.

"Why would I not want that?" Neville asked, pulling away from the hug. "It's our child, and I will love it no matter what. I'll always be with you."

Luna smiled and hugged Neville again.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes, cheesy, suckish, etc. I know, I know. I just couldn't think of anything. **

**So, don't favorite or alert without reviewing. **


End file.
